


New Years News

by just_a_magpie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_magpie/pseuds/just_a_magpie
Summary: Loki shares some sudden news on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	New Years News

It was currently The Avengers new year party. They were gathered in the basement of the compound. It was a room built for any sort of party. It was an L sort of shape. The doors being at the bottom end of the L. The first thing in the room was a large inset floor area with many couches and chairs lining the edges of the floor, apart from one side. That side has been the stairs into the little inset area. The flooring was fluffy dark grey carpeting, contrasting the mostly white furniture. The odd chair or table a little closer to a middle grey. A sort of grey that a cartoon rock would be coloured. Any sort of throw blankets or pillows adding little splashes of colour into the monochrome sitting area. The side with stairs faced towards a large bar along the back wall. The walls of the bar being covered with any sort of alcohol one could think of. Even some other worldly beverages locked in a case to the left corner of the bar. The bar top and stools were a dark mun ebony wood. The backside of it being lined with things to make drinks. To the right of the bar was a large area with many games. From the more traditional bar kinds like a pool, foosball, and air hockey tables. All of the game tables. Along the right wall was a collection of vintage arcade games and pinball machines. The flooring in the rest of the room was a dark, almost black, wooden flooring.

The party was fairly small. Which wasn’t unusual for any sort of Avenger party. They tried to keep it small most of the time. Given the secrecy behind the Compound’s location. Also, the fact that not every area of the compound was safe. Just any sort of accident or attack from someone random coming wasn’t a good way to spend New Year’s Eve. 

Neither was the way Loki was spending it anyway. 

Loki normally spent any sort of parties following either Thor or Tony around. Or if they were feeling adventurous even hanging out with female Avengers. That was a limited thing either way. Almost entirely reserved for when Loki themself were presenting femininely. Another option, on the rare occasion Doctor Strange made an appearance at these parties, Loki would spend a good chunk of time speaking with their magical colleague. 

Loki currently wasn't doing any of these. He was sitting at the left corner of a leather couch placed on the set-in floor. He was curled up, in a way. His elbow was resting on the arm of the couch and his head in his hand, his fingers tangling into his hair. Loki was slouched, for once. It was sort of awkward to actually see him with his shoulders slumped forwards and his back arched, given his normal uncannily good posture from his royal upbringing. His legs were crossed and the leg on the floor was resting on his toes in an attempt to press his legs to his chest but still look presentable. 

Loki was wearing a tight, dark green turtleneck and half his face was hidden by the neck of the sweater. He had an open black suit jacket over it and matching black dress pants. His sweater was tucked into the pants. Well, the front had been untucked by now to make the curled up position to be more comfortable. He had black dress boots but had taken them off and placed them under the table next to the couch, his surprisingly pink socks fully visibly and throwing off the entire rest of Loki’s outfit. Not that he cared all that much currently. His hair was in loose curls and most of it was covering his face, apart from on the right side of his head which was braided against his head and the braid falling behind his ear. 

Loki had felt tired all day even though he had taken several naps in the day. If he was awake he was still resting in bed anyway. But around two hours earlier Tony had somehow successfully convinced Loki to at least come down to talk to people. And he complied for some Norn forsaken reason. He did follow Tony around for a while, just saying hello to people and not much else. After spending a good amount of time like that, Loki had started to notice slight nausea settling in his stomach. He tried to ignore it, not that he got far and ended up politely excusing himself from the conversation Tony was in at the time. And now was in this awkward curled up position on the couch and feeling in no way better. The worst part of it probably being the fact he knew what was causing himself to feel so bad. He was just conflicted about saying anything. 

Roughly a week before, something compelled Loki to try to take a pregnancy test. Maybe it was intuition from knowing what it was like to be pregnant. Maybe it was the added magical energy in the world from the Winter Solstice that gave him a hint. He couldn’t name it but the feeling got too overwhelming for him to just ignore it. So he did and low and behold, he had, the most fitting way to put it. An extra gift on Christmas morning. No, that's being too nice. Once Loki saw the dreadful little yes and a plus sign on the test. He was terrified. He had no idea what to do and entirely instinctively hid the test somewhere in his pocket dimension before going downstairs to somehow enjoy Christmas knowing he had just found out he was pregnant for the umpteenth time and not exactly scared. Just very unable to process it himself. 

Now, jumping back to this New Years’ Eve night. Loki sighed softly to himself when he felt a sudden, stronger, wave of nausea. He picked his head up and turned to look at the clock above the bar. 

_Only 10:45? I could swear I’ve been down here at least an hour more than that_ , Loki thought to himself before standing up. He quickly tucked his sweater back into his pants and re-buttoned the middle of his jacket before turning to walk over to Tony. He ran his fingers through his hair to try to untangle it at least a bit as he walked over.

Tony had been sitting at the right side of the bar and talking to Thor. As ironic as it was, he was talking about Loki. More so just trying to get an idea from Thor about why Loki had been off the past week. He hadn’t exactly noticed much apart from how inert and withdrawn Loki had suddenly become. However, Thor wasn’t much help considering how little Tony actually knew and how Loki, for the most part, was already like that most of the time. It was just a little more obvious now. So the conversation was slowly drifting away from Loki and onto whatever else Tony or Thor had brought up. Loki hadn’t paid attention to whatever the conversation was about as he walked up to them. 

“Anthony?” He asked, moving to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder too. But entirely missed as he turned the barstool to look towards Loki.

Thor turned to look at Loki too. He went to greet his brother in his normal excited way but did end up containing himself upon seeing the sick look Loki was doing terribly to hide. Instead simply stating, “Hello, brother.” 

Tony slid off the stool to stand closer to his partner, moving a hand to rest on Loki’s side as he asked, “Do you need something?”

“Hi, Thor,” Loki started, “And no, I was just coming to inform you I’m going back upstairs now.” 

Tony gave a slight nod before asking, “Want me to go up with you? Or bring you anything?” 

Loki shook his head no before replying, “No. I’ll be fine. I’m just tired again.” 

“That’s fine, just come down if you need anything,” Tony reassured. He moved his hand to gently rubbed Loki’s back before letting his arm fall back to his side

Loki walked away after that. He went upstairs again, quickly stopping to get himself a bottle of water before going to his and Tony’s room. The lights turned on as he walked inside. He still briefly stopped in the foyer of the bed room to dim the lights before walking fully inside. He laid back on the bed for a good minute or so as he could try to relax and feel less sick at least. After a few minutes and getting nowhere with that. Loki heaved himself back up with a soft groan and walked into the bathroom. He got changed into pyjamas. Which consisted of a thin pullover sweatshirt and a pair of shorts, leaving the semi-formal wear in the corner of the bathroom. 

Afterwards, he stood in front of the mirror to take the braids out of his hair. He combed his fingers through his hair before putting it in a ponytail. Loki turned away from the mirror to get a face cloth to start taking off the minimal makeup he had on. Also as soon as he turned away from the mirror, he heard the door of the bedroom open and click shut again. Now, he instead turned to look out of the bathroom to see Tony standing next to a chair in the bedroom foyer and placing Loki’s previously discarded boots on the floor. Tony had dressed slightly more formally than Loki had for the party. He wore a mainly black suit part from his jacket being a dark honey yellow. Tony looked towards Loki when he felt staring.

“Sorry if you didn’t want me to come up, Lokes. You left your shoes downstairs and I sort of wanted to just lay in bed with you too,” Tony apologized as he started taking his suit jacket off and putting it on the chair too. 

“It’s fine, dear,” Loki started, “I umm...I might have an odd request?” 

“Can’t be that bad, unless you’re going to ask to take over the world again or something,” Tony joked slightly. 

Loki let out a forced laugh before asking, “No, not that. I just,” Loki paused to think of how to phrase his question before settling on, “Could we talk?” 

Tony looked a little confused before shrugging and agreed, “Yeah I guess?” He would have made a joke again but something about Loki’s tone deterred Tony from actually doing so.

Loki turned back into the bathroom. He grabbed a facecloth before standing in front of the mirror again, starting to rub his lipstick off. Tony followed Loki into the bathroom. He leaned against the wall opposite of the mirror, in just a way he could see the reflection of his partner’s face. 

When Loki’s lips were a soft pink again, he moved the face cloth away from his face. He started to wash the black lipstick out of it. He only stammered, “So, um…”

In his attempt to find words, he dropped the face cloth into the sink instead of mindlessly rubbing the black spot under the warm running water. He moved his hands onto the sides of the counter and leaned his weight against his hands till his hips were pressed against the counter as well. Loki stared at Tony’s face. Into his comforting dark brown eyes.

Loki let out a heavy sigh before letting out, “I’m pregnant,” Quickly closing his eyes as he waited for Tony’s response. 

To say the news hit Tony like getting hit over the head with a dictionary would be an understatement. Of course, it didn’t hurt as much as the dictionary would. If the news was that Loki was dying or wanted to break up with him, it would have hurt that much. But it was still just as shocking. Maybe a better way to describe the feeling was being hit with a large magazine. 

Tony stayed quiet for a few seconds before only letting out a soft but surprised, “Holy shit,” followed by a louder, “Holy shit, Lokes!” as the news really processed in his head. He stepped forward to rest a comforting hand on Loki’s back. 

Loki flinched slightly at the yell but relaxed quickly as Tony placed a hand on his back. He opened his eyes again and turned towards Tony before asking, slightly joking with it, “Anything coherent you want to say?”

Tony chuckled softly before asking, “I mean it explains why you’ve been acting different. Other than that, I want to know when you found out and if you have any plans yet, and I’d ask how this happened but guessing it’s some kind of magic thing,” 

Loki gave a slight nod before explaining, “Well I found out on your Christmas holiday and yes, more or less. Some kind of magic thing happened. I haven’t come to a decision yet but I do sort of want to ask, would you be willing to try to raise them?” 

“Wait? You’re telling me this could have been my Christmas gift? But you opted for some weird mug?” Tony joked before his turn quickly to a serious tone again, “And I mean, of course. We have a bit of time to figure this out, right?” 

Loki chuckled softly at the joke. It honestly helped his nerves enough for him to relax and lean against the side of the counter less, looking towards Tony. 

Loki replied, “Yeah, we do. It’s also just,” he turned back to the mirror after that, however still looking towards the reflection of Tony, “I know it’s a bit of a trope for someone to just let the pregnant one make all decisions but I want actual help, please.” 

Tony gave a small nod along with what Loki was saying. He started rubbing Loki’s back gently as he answered, “Of course, Babe. Whatever will make this easier for you. I don’t want you to feel alone with this. If you want help deciding what we’re doing with this, I’ll help you. If you change your mind I’ll step away.” 

Loki let out a sigh, his shoulders drooping as he relaxed. “Thank you for agreeing, dear.” He turned towards Tony again, mustering a small but slightly anxious smile. 

“Alright, good. Now,” Tony started, “Do you want to talk about it now or just ignore it and focus on starting the new year?” 

Loki paused as he thought before answering, “I’d like to ignore it for now.” 

“Perfectly fine, I’ll stay up here with you too. Special private new years now.” Tony agreed. He turned away after that and left the bathroom to let Loki finish getting settled and get changed too.

Loki watched Tony walk out of the bathroom before turning to start washing his eye makeup off. By the time he finished, Tony had gotten into bed and put on any sort of new years specials on the TV in the room. Loki laid down in bed next to him, resting his head in his lap before turning his attention to the TV. Not that it did much in keeping him awake. Almost as soon as Loki was comfortable, he noticed just how exhausted he still was, and how much easier it was to relax when he wasn’t keeping the being pregnant thing to himself, and fell asleep. Tony, on the contrary, had stayed awake. And the TV didn’t serve much as far as distracting him from the news that his partner was pregnant. The person sleeping in his lap, again, was pregnant. Depending on what was going to happen, he might be a father in the impending future. Not that it bothered Tony. He likely was going to be just as happy and ready to support Loki no matter what decision they came to. But the possibility that he might become a dad in the new year was at the forefront of his mind and less so the fact that year was barely getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first fanfic in like years. And first, marvel one at all. So yeah basically I would like some feedback on this and if y'all would like some more fanfics from me. I have other ideas for even some non-mpreg things. Or even more little one-shots tied to this one. I have ideas for that. So yeah TLDR feedback would be highly appreciated in comments.


End file.
